Many mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, include cameras that can be used to capture still and video images. While convenient, cameras on mobile electronic devices typically suffer from a number of shortcomings, including poor performance in low-light situations. For example, “bokeh” refers to an effect that helps to improve the aesthetic quality of an image by blurring out-of-focus portions of the image (such as a background of the image) while keeping other portions of the image (such as a foreground or one or more subjects) in focus. For many mobile electronic devices, bokeh is achieved computationally rather than optically. However, it is often difficult to computationally generate bokeh for images captured in low-light situations. As a result, mobile electronic devices may limit the computational generation of bokeh to images of daytime or well-lit scenes, which is unfortunate since bokeh is significantly more effective in low-light situations.